Visita ao Reino dos Mares
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Uma suposta traição. Um mal entendido. Como Saga vai lidar com isso? Kanon X Saga. Yaoi. Oneshot ..resumo pessimo..


**Visita ao Reino dos Mares**

Ainda não sei como convenci a Saori a me deixar sair do Santuário. Algo me faz pensar que ela temia que aquele meu lado maldito despertasse. Todos sabem que só ele pode controlar isso. Aquele que me levou ao inferno e que hoje é meu paraíso. Eu precisava vê-lo. Acho que posso considerar uma fraqueza, eu, um cavaleiro de ouro, ficar tão fraco longe de alguém. Não sei se é o tipo de amor que dizem por aí. Mas me dirigi o mais rápido possível para o Reino dos Mares.

Ainda não sei por que Kanon está com essa idéia idiota de que trabalhando para Julian Solo vai se redimir do mal que fez quando despertou Poseidon. Ele deveria estar no Santuário, na Casa de Gêmeos, que é dele também.

Acho que dessa vez, vou arrastá-lo pelos cabelos de volta ao Santuário. Sim, é o que farei. Ou não me chamo Saga de Gêmeos.

oOo

Mais um dia tedioso nesse pilar que protejo. Agora que Poseidon foi selado por Athena novamente, não há o que proteger. Mas nunca se sabe quando alguém poderá tentar fazer o mesmo que eu fiz. Tenho que impedir isso, em nome do mau que causei.

Sentado próximo ao pilar do Atlântico Norte, tudo o que consigo pensar é naquela perfeição que tem laços de sangue tão estreitos comigo. Saga é tão lindo, tão gostoso, tão... igual a mim.

_"Kanon seu narcisista. Por que não fica consigo mesmo? Você só me quer por sermos iguais." _

Lembro-me dessas palavras dele e sorrio. Em parte isso é verdade. Mas é mais do que isso. Algo naquele homem me atrai mais do que qualquer pessoa seria capaz. Droga... preciso dar um jeito de sair daqui para vê-lo.

oOo

Cheguei ao Reino dos Mares e me deparei com a sereia Tethis.

- Kanon? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não sou o Kanon. Sou o irmão dele.

- Ah sim! É verdade, você é o Saga.

- Poderia me levar até meu irmão?

Tethis olhou para os lados.

- Bem, acho que não tenho nada a fazer aqui. Siga-me.

- Obrigado.

Segui a marina sentindo uma ansiedade cada vez maior. Queria ver a cara de Kanon quando me visse ali. Por isso estava ocultando meu cosmo. Seria uma surpresa e tanta!

oOo

Isso é realmente entediante. Os marinas que protegem os outros pilares não vão com a minha cara. O poderoso Julian Solo... preciso manter distância. Eu sei que ele quer que eu aqueça a cama dele, mas por mais bonito que ele seja, eu estou tentando me controlar. Foi uma promessa que fiz ao Saga. Isso ou eu perderia uma parte de meu corpo que gosto muito. Simplesmente tenho amor demais a minha pele. É melhor manter distância do Julian antes que ele me seduza e eu...

E eu não resista.

A única que me ouve por aqui é a Tethis. Eu sei que ela também não gosta muito de mim. Mas pelo menos é alguém para conversar. A vida é muito solitária por aqui, me lembra os tempos que passei naquele maldito Cabo Sunion. Talvez eu devesse voltar ao Santuário. Lá todos pareceram me perdoar. Mesmo Milo se tornou meu amigo. Me divirto muito a jogar com ele, Aiolia e Shura. Realmente as coisas são melhores lá.

_"Kanon, seu idiota, se você quer se redimir, volte ao Santuário e proteja a Athena ao meu lado."_

Saga sempre me dizia isso quando nos víamos. Acho que... ele tem razão. Sim, aquele deus grego tem razão. Por isso eu vou agora mesmo falar com o Solo. Vou avisar que estou indo embora. Você venceu, Saga de Gêmeos. Não consigo mesmo ficar longe de ti, maninho.

Eu, Kanon, não agüento mais isso. Esgotou meu limite. Vou voltar para Casa.

oOo

Tethis não parava de tagarelar. Para ser educado eu assentia de tempos em tempos e sorria. Será que ia demorar pra chegarmos no pilar do Atlântico Norte?

- Tethis! O Krishna quer falar com você e disse que é urgente. – disse Isaak, quando passamos pelo pilar do Ártico.

A sereia olhou para mim.

- Perdão Saga, mas tenho que ir ver o que Krishna quer. O Isaak te mostra onde fica o pilar do Kanon.

Tethis se afastou e o discípulo rebelde de Camus de Aquário me encarou.

- É por ali. – disse apontando para o lado oposto que a marina tomara.

- Obrigado.

Não parecia tão difícil encontrar aquele pilar. Andei mais um pouco mas acabei por chegar no templo de Poseidon. Ia pedir ajuda para Julian Solo em pessoa, quando ouvi a voz de Kanon. E aquela voz, naquela entonação... eu conhecia bem.

oOo

Passei por Tethis que ia falar com um dos marinas.

- Oi Kanon! Seu irmão já o encontrou?

- O Saga... está aqui?

- Sim. Ele deve ter se perdido. Puxa... Mas eu tenho que falar com o Krishna. Tchau Kanon.

Ele estava ali. Mas eu não sentia seu cosmo. Era melhor procurá-lo. Julian Solo podia dar em cima dele também. Ou um daqueles marinas. Era melhor ser rápido.

Droga Saga. Por que não sinto seu cosmo?

oOo

Não podia ser! Eu ia me aproximando de onde ouvia aqueles sons e vozes e ficava incrédulo. Como pudera acreditar na promessa daquele tarado maldito? Aquele egoísta desgraçado sempre pensou só nele!

Meu cosmo começou a se elevar. Parei perto da porta para onde fora levado, guiado pelos sons e pelo meu extinto.

Chutei a porta com força e aquela cena estava lá, bem clara. O ódio me dominou, mas permaneci estático.

oOo

Senti o cosmo dele! Mas por Athena, o que está acontecendo? Seu cosmo está extremamente hostil. Se algum marina ousou te desafiar, vai ser ver comigo!

Parei e tentei me concentrar, para sentir de onde vinha o cosmo.

_"Do quarto de Julian Solo! Droga!"_

Corri para lá, sentindo o cosmo de Saga se elevar cada vez mais.

oOo

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo que via. Julian me olhava confuso e assustado. Nenhum deles ao menos se cobrira. Eu acreditara, apesar de tudo, que você cumpriria a promessa, Kanon.

Mais uma vez eu acreditei em você e senti o mau me dominar. Não era preciso que meu lado maldito despertasse, o ódio que sentia ao ver aquele sorriso em seus lábios, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

E eu apenas olhava...

- Espera aí. – disse Julian se levantando e olhando para nós dois, enquanto se vestia. – Quem é o Kanon aqui?

- Eu. – respondeu aquele maldito, ainda sorrindo para Solo.

- Então... quem é você? O irmão dele? O que faz aqui?

Eu nem ouvi a pergunta. Já avançara para Kanon e apertava com toda minha força o pescoço dele.

_"Saga... eu tenho amor a minha pele e a sua. Vou me controlar, juro."_

Ao me lembrar daquelas palavras, soltei-o e saí dali correndo. Fugindo dele e de mim mesmo. Uma atitude covarde para um cavaleiro de ouro. Odeio a forma como esse homem consegue me fazer fraco.

Odeio saber que você continua sendo o mesmo, Kanon.

oOo

Entrei no quarto de Julian Solo e tomei um susto.

- Saga? – encarei Julian. – O que você fez com ele, seu desgraçado?

Julian me olhou, perplexo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Encarei Saga, que ria, deitado na cama.

- Eu sabia que as coisas estavam muito estranhas aqui. – dei as costas aos dois e me dirigi a porta. – Julian, quem diria que você acabaria na cama com Kasa.

Solo encarou Lymnades. Não vi mais nada. Saí dali apressadamente.

Tenho que te encontrar, Saga.

oOo

Não entendo porquê, mas cheguei ao pilar do Atlântico Norte.

Será que mesmo agora você ainda é capaz de me controlar? Eu deveria ir embora daqui e não voltar nunca mais. Eu deveria me livrar de você. Nunca deveria ter te perdoado.

Mas eu te amo, seu idiota. Não seria isso uma fraqueza para um cavaleiro de ouro?

Estou aqui sentado no pilar do templo de Poseidon que você, em sua ganância e em sua penitência se pôs a proteger.

Eu deveria estar longe daqui. Odeio estar preso a você. Odeio não ter mais forças para te odiar.

oOo

Eu devo estar louco. Sinto o cosmo dele vindo do pilar do Atlântico Norte.

Provavelmente ele quer cumprir a ameaça que fez. Talvez até me matar ou trancar novamente na prisão do cabo Sunion.

Mas eu vou me defender até que ele veja a verdade. Mesmo que eu tenha que matar o Kasa e o Julian Solo!

Nós voltaremos juntos ao Santuário, Saga.

oOo

Não posso mais ficar aqui. Eu nunca deveria ter vindo e agora está na hora de voltar.

Sem você. Um traidor será sempre um maldito traidor.

Eu acreditei em você, agora está acabado.

Me levanto, tento conter as lágrimas que me fazem sentir ainda mais estúpido e fraco. Nada disso é uma atitude digna de um cavaleiro de ouro.

Você... a minha frente. Não parece o mesmo que estava no quarto de Julian Solo. Mas dessa vez, não pretendo ser enganado, Kanon.

oOo

Eu percebo a mágoa e a raiva no seu olhar. Te deixaria para sempre se eu fosse o culpado. Mas não sou Saga. Não dessa vez.

Eu cumpri minha promessa.

- Saga, eu...

- Cale a boca! Eu não acredito que você foi capaz, Kanon. Não! Na verdade eu acredito sim! Não sei como pude confiar em você!

- Saga! Dessa vez não foi minha culpa!

Eu via o ódio crescer nos olhos dele. Sentia-me fraco como nunca fora antes. Kanon! Pare de ser imbecil. Se ele não quer acreditar em você, esqueça-o.

Eu tento dizer isso a mim mesmo. Mas me tornei dependente demais desse sentimento. Merda! Eu, Kanon, apaixonado.

Só pode ser isso. Não importa. Saga, você vai ter que me ouvir!

oOo

Como ele pode dizer que não foi culpa dele? Espera que eu acredite que ele não fez nada, se eu vi!

- Kanon... nunca mais volte ao Santuário. NUNCA!

Doía proferir aquelas palavras. Era como se eu visse toda a minha felicidade ser jogada fora. Mas eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro. Não devo me importar com esses sentimentos... apenas com Athena.

Mas ele segurou meu braço e me olhou nos olhos. E eu não senti ódio.

Eu odeio não te odiar, Kanon. Eu me odeio por isso.

oOo

Eu tinha que convencê-lo da verdade. Segurei o braço dele, certo de que o faria acreditar em mim mesmo que tivesse que matar um para isso.

Sei que já fiz muita besteira na minha vida. E perder o Saga não vai ser uma delas.

- Me ouça, Saga. Você já deve ter ouvido falar no marina de Lymnades, Kasa. Pois foi ele quem você viu com o Solo. Quando eu cheguei lá, pensei que fosse você, assim como você pensou que fosse eu. Mas logo percebi que era o Kasa se passando por mim.

- E você espera que eu acredite nisso, Kanon? – a voz dele estava carregada de sarcasmo.

Eu não sei se tenho o direito de me sentir assim. Mas as palavras dele feriram meu orgulho.

Por que você não pode acreditar em mim, Saga?

oOo

Eu queria tanto acreditar naquela história. Mas simplesmente não podia. Não conhecendo meu irmão como conheço.

Eu deveria saber desde o começo que ele não ficaria tanto tempo sem se render a alguém. Como acreditar naquela história, por mais que eu quisesse?

Ele então apertou mais forte meu braço.

- Me solte, Kanon. Já disse, _nunca _mais volte ao Santuário!

Puxei meu braço e saí dali. Tinha que ir o mais rápido possível, antes que eu me arrependesse.

Adeus Kanon.

oOo

Eu vi ele se afastar. E não consegui me mover. No fundo eu sabia que ele tinha n motivos para não acreditar em mim.

E eu me odeio por todo o mal que fiz. Todos os erros acabaram voltando contra mim e mesmo que eu tente me redimir, nunca serei digno de confiança.

Mas eu te amo, Saga. Isso é a única coisa da qual eu tenho certeza.

Eu, Kanon, não desistiria assim.

oOo

Meus sentimentos estavam confusos. Queria voltar, mas sabia que devia partir. Queria acreditar nele, mas sabia que não devia.

Essas contradições não são algo que um cavaleiro de ouro deve sentir. A duvida pode ser fatal numa batalha.

Seria também fatal no amor?

Então ouvi Tethis rindo. Ela falava com o marina Sorento de Sirene. Não estava no campo de visão dos dois e fiquei a ouvir a conversa.

- Espera Tethis. Você está me dizendo que o Solo foi para a cama com o Kasa pensando que era o Kanon?

A sereia riu.

- Sim fofo! Imagina quando ele viu o próprio Kanon e este disse que quem estava na cama era o Kasa?

- O Kasa é poderoso e tudo mais, mas ir para a cama com ele é nojento.

- Bom... mas o Julian via nele o Kanon...

- Muito esperto o Lymnades. Espero que ele nunca apronte uma dessas comigo!

Os dois riram.

- Mas sabe o que é o pior?

- O que?

- O irmão gêmeo do Kanon está aqui, no Reino dos Mares e provavelmente acha que quem estava na cama com o Julian era o verdadeiro dragão marinho.

Sorento riu ainda mais.

- Bem feito ao Kanon. Ele tem bancado o puritano, esnobando todos. Agora vai ficar sem o amado irmãozinho dele. Aquele maldito merecia mais. Espera só até eu contar isso para o Io e o Bian!

Então... ele estava dizendo a verdade. E eu fui o maior idiota em deixar que o passado interferisse nisso.

E eu me odeio por não ter acreditado em você. Mas ainda existe uma saída.

oOo

Ele ainda estava no Reino dos Mares.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Só sabia que precisava tentar mais uma vez.

Foi quando me aproximei e ele me olhou. Não conseguia decifrar aquele olhar. Parecia cheio de culpa.

- Me desculpe, Kanon. Eu deveria ter acreditado em você.

Ele estava me pedindo desculpas? Saga de Gêmeos, você percebeu que eu não menti?

- Saga, você...

Ele deu dois passos em minha direção.

Saga... o que você pretende?

oOo

Eu me aproximei. Que engraçado ver aquela expressão assustada no rosto dele.

Eu vou acreditar em você daqui para frente, Kanon.

- Me perdoe, Kanon. Mas a culpa é sua, por ser um tarado! Como esperava que eu acreditasse...

- Pensei que confiava em mim, maninho.

- Não quando o assunto é sexo, caro irmão.

Ele riu, com aquela expressão safada que só ele sabe fazer. Kanon seu tarado maldito, como eu poderia acreditar em você, quando você faz essa cara?

Abracei-o e beijei-o. Droga... você realmente me faz fraco.

E me faz forte. Me faz querer ser um cavaleiro de ouro, se for ao seu lado.

oOo

Ele me beijou. E eu senti vontade de tirar a roupa dele e me saciar ali mesmo.

Mas não. Não naquele lugar.

Finalmente era a hora de voltar para Casa.

O Santuário é meu lugar. E lá defenderemos Athena, juntos.

E lá... eu sairei dessa abstinência sexual que está me matando.

Eu mal posso esperar por isso, maninho.

oOo

- Kanon... quero te pedir uma coisa. E dessa vez não vou aceitar não como resposta.

- As ordens, irmão. – ele respondeu rindo. Kanon não leva nada a sério.

- Volte para casa comigo.

- Sim. Eu volto.

O encarei, perplexo.

- Você disse que volta?

- Claro. Ou corro o risco de ser encontrado na cama com Julian Solo na sua próxima visita. – respondeu rindo.

- Pro inferno, Kanon. Faça isso e eu cumpro a promessa!

Rimos juntos e ele se pendurou no meu pescoço, com os braços em torno dele.

- Vamos para casa, Saga. Mais um segundo e eu vou te agarrar aqui mesmo!

- Você é um tarado, sabia?

- Eu sei... por isso vamos logo! Quero ficar bem longe desse lugar.

- Você não vai avisar o Julian Solo?

- Eu mando um telegrama! – riu. – Dane-se ele. Deve estar em estado de choque.

- Idiota. Vamos logo então.

Para casa, Kanon. Eu disse que dessa vez você ia voltar comigo.

Me sinto feliz por isso. Uma atitude digna de um cavaleiro de ouro.

**FIM**


End file.
